William Shakespeare
William Shakespeare (AKA "Old Man Billy", to Rose) is a protagonist in the Factory F.R.I.E.N.D.S. franchise. Though he has appeared as only a secondary character in The Animatronic Factory, he has been in several affiliated roleplays. Personality Shakespeare is very knowledgeable, and likes to write and read in his spare time. As intelligent as he is, he has a tendency to take common sayings literally (Ex. 'you snooze you lose'). But, he is good at heart, and has several gems of wisdom in his head, and tricks up his sleeves. Shakespeare is a gentleman, always polite to anyone he meets. He will go out of his way to do something for someone, even if it causes trouble for him. All the same, he can become very exasperated with those that don't understand him. Shakespeare is also very fussy, worrying and fretting over those close to him. He worries often, even over the smallest things, and this can come to be his undoing. Participation in Roleplays (Canon) In The Animatronic Factory Around the mid-way point during the series, Shakespeare arrived as a replacement for Edgar, assisting in protecting the restaurant. In The Road To Paxadora Here, he travels with Krazy, Alana, and a Rose to find the secrets of Paxadora. This is his first meeting with a Rose. In A Rose Unlike Any Other Here, Shakespeare is transported from dreary 17th century England to 21st century New York City by Rose, in order to catch up. However, they are pursued by ____ and the Academia. Since the roleplay mentioned above is in progress, this part of the section is to be taken with caution until the roleplay reaches a point that I can edit it with the appropriate info. Thanks! Trivia * Shakespeare owns a time machine. It takes on the appearance of a pipe organ, and is larger on the inside than it is on the inside. It is entered through a small compartment in the back. * Shakespeare, in the Factory F.R.I.E.N.D.S. universe, was never married. * Shakespeare has lived for so long because of the Academia. At some point during his time-travels, they captured him, and implanted an 'immortality chip (immviri.exe)' into him - causing him to be immune to age (and the effects thereof), death by disease, or natural causes - though still susceptible to murder or other things of that nature, and sent him back to Britain. So, though he is stuck at the perpetual age of 25, he has the wisdom and knowledge of someone that has lived for 400+ years. * Shakespeare is a Christian (of the Anglican denomination). * Shakespeare has (on multiple occasions) attempted to murder Justin Bieber. * Shakespeare once had to go into space with Santa Claus, Alex Trebek, King Arthur, a Tyrannosaurus-Rex, Peter Griffin, and Mister Rogers for nine months. * Shakespeare hates soda. * Shakespeare's favorite games are Chess, Clue, and Scrabble. * Shakespeare loves sweet treats such as chocolate syrup, whipped cream, and Nutella. * In his time machine, Shakespeare has an extensive library, containing nearly 100,000,000 tomes, novels, encyclopedias, and documents - some of which may have come from the Royal Library of Alexandria. Other (Non Canon) Appearances In Roleplays {TBA} = Category:Protagonist Category:Characters Category:Males